


Let's Hide Under The Covers

by Just_A_Simple_Writer



Series: T4TMA week [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Other, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), i hate that tag with everything in me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Writer/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Writer
Summary: “Hey,” Martin says, finally, when both of their mugs are empty and back on the bedside table.“Hey,” Jon says, their voice hollow, but they look up at him and attempt a smile.“C’mere,” he says, opening his arms, and they climb into his lap to cuddle against his chest like a living blanket.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: T4TMA week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Let's Hide Under The Covers

**Author's Note:**

> t4tma week day six - dysphoria/euphoria
> 
> title is from The Amazing Devil's [Wild Blue Yonder](https://youtu.be/q9yBzW6NgzM)

Jon gets bad days every so often, and Martin understands, he really does. He’s been through a lot, and he hasn’t recovered from having to come all the way up here, but Martin’s doing his best to help. Helping Jon is good for him, too, or he thinks it is. It makes him feel more … connected to reality. To himself, to Jon.

It works for them, anyway.

Today is a bad day, the sort of day where Jon wouldn’t get up this morning, just rolled over and curled in on themself, squeezing their eyes closed and ignoring Martin when he asked if they were okay. It stings, a bit, when they treat him like that, but he’s trying to understand.

He gets up and makes himself breakfast and makes them both a cup of tea, and then he slips back into bed to drink it. He doesn’t try to speak to Jon, or to make him drink his tea. Just sits with him, quiet.

He rolls over, eventually, and accepts the cup of tea Martin offers, thought it might have gone cold by now. At least he won’t burn his tongue.

“Hey,” Martin says, finally, when both of their mugs are empty and back on the bedside table.

“Hey,” Jon says, their voice hollow, but they look up at him and attempt a smile.

“C’mere,” he says, opening his arms, and they climb into his lap to cuddle against his chest like a living blanket.

“Do you want to talk?” he asks, carefully. There are a whole host of things it could be, and Martin is worried that they might be hungry in the … eldritch sort of way.

Jon shrugs awkwardly, pressing his face against Martin’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he says, instead of answering.

Martin sighs, carding his hands gently though his hair. “It’s okay,” he says, gently, because Jon needs him to be patient right now.

They inhale in a slow, shaky sort of way and sit up a bit so they can look at him properly. He cups their cheek and leans forward to kiss the end of their nose in the way that never fails to make them smile.

And they do smile, just a tiny bit.

“I’m just not feeling very well,” they say, finally, resting their hands on Martin’s shoulders. “It’s nothing to do with you, I promise.”

“I know,” Martin says, as he always does, though he can’t deny the reassurance is a bit of a relief. Sometimes he finds himself just waiting for the day Jon gets sick of spending so much time with him.

Jon shakes their head, a sad sort of look in their eyes, but they don’t say anything about it.

“Can we lie down?” they ask.

“Of course,” Martin says, and shifts them both so they’re cuddling under the blankets. Jon makes an effort to wriggle around so he’s facing away, back pressed to Martin’s chest, and he wraps his arms around him and holds him close.

“You’re okay,” he promises, and hopes that Jon believes him.

“I will be,” they say, and that’s good enough.

They lay in silence for a while, and Martin almost thinks they’ve fallen asleep.

“Do you every get dysphoric?” they ask, out of nowhere, and he pulls them a little closer. Is that what this is about?

“Sometimes,” he says, though the last time was a long time ago. He never got dysphoria as bad as some of his peers, and it had been a source of worry for a long time. Still is, sometimes.

Jon sighs, wriggling around so he’s facing Martin. “I don’t feel like I should,” he says, and Martin cups his cheek gently.

“Why not?”

He shrugs, eyes skirting off Martin’s face and towards the ceiling. “I don’t know. It just … feels like I shouldn’t?”

Martin doesn’t know what to say to that. He doesn’t have a perfect answer like he’s sure Jon would if their positions were reversed. He barely has an answer at all.

“It’s okay,” he says, finally. “You just feel what you feel. I’ll be here for you.”

It sounds wrong, somehow, but Jon smiles.

“Thank you,” they say, and close their eyes, shuffling closer. “I’ll feel better soon.”

“Good,” Martin says, and kisses the top of their head. “Just tell me when you feel like breakfast, alright?”

Alright,” they say, and he thinks they might be smiling a little.

They’ll be okay. They both will, eventually, Martin’s sure of it. They can just lay in bed a little longer, and then they can get up and make pancakes. Maybe they’ll go for a walk in the afternoon.

They have time. The world isn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> and then the world did, in fact, go somewhere
> 
> this was written for t4tma week and is also posted on my [tumblr :)](https://jaysworlds.tumblr.com)


End file.
